Dude, check out that chick!
by reeyachan
Summary: The hell happened to the people's gender-distinguishing powers? Reference to HxH 2011 episode 56. Kurapika's cross-dressing; what happened after he dressed and walked around with his pretty face? No pairings. Shortfic.


**DUDE, CHECK OUT THAT CHICK**

A/N: I wrote this at midnight before going to bed and after watching Hunter X Hunter episode 56 (you, know, Kurapika's cosplaying XD) and it's pretty short because I was writing using my phone with my eyes half shut and my brain half functioning. I'm too lazy to edit too, but I think its 'shortness' is satisfactory enough.

It's about when Kurapika was dressing himself as a different person (physically – yes, the long blonde Barbie hair lol), after he got out of the restroom, and the time he meets with Gon and Leorio. It's too predictable anyways but I hope you like it – since I'm too busy to focus on writing right now -.-

Warning: Really short fic.

Disclaimer: I own only what I imagined in the story.

* * *

Kurapika went in one cubicle of a restroom inside the hotel while Gon and Leorio were waiting at the lobby – pointing out positive and negative theories about their plan. They're after the Genei Ryoudan after all and worse, planning to steal one of its important legs. To not be caught, of course, the Kuruta just have to be in a disguise and his disguise just have to be a girl (and it just have to create a huge major fuss over the last decade – until the present) He undressed – fully, of course, (you can't expect him to wear his white under garments under those black clothes, right?) and put on the black pants and black long-sleeved shirt they bought 30 minutes ago. He had to replace his shoes for a while so he slip his feet into the new black leather sneakers, put his tribal clothes neatly in the paper bag, and went out of the cubicle. He turned to the mirror to put his long blonde wig over his gold locks and his huge circle-lens sunglasses and the black hat/cap. He went out.

"Whoa. Dude, check out that chick. She's hot."

"Yeah dude, she's pretty neat."

"Let's talk to her, dude."

"Are ye kiddin'? She walks like a dude, dude."

"Uh… Does a dude have long hair and sexy figure? Duh? I'm telling you dude, that's a chick."

And he walked up to his room…

"Hi babe, wanna–"

_BAM!_

…to set his things. He went down again to meet with Gon and Leorio.

"She's a strong chick, dude."

Kurapika stopped in front of his friends, ready to go. "Let's go," He said quietly with the softest tone of his voice.

The two looked at her – no, at _him_ (I'm sorry XD) with creased confused eyebrows.

"Come _on_, let's go," Kurapika whispered again – impatient.

Leorio suddenly smiled as if he won the lottery of a million women. "So," he started, leaning forward and trying to look… flirty. (? Ewch) "Where do you want to go, honey? Should I take you to the moon?" he seriously has to blink alluringly – _ALLURING_.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about!?" the Kuruta asked between gritted teeth.

Leorio came to his senses as soon as he heard that impatient, pissed off tone of a voice he perfectly knows to whom belongs. He panicked and had ice-cold sweat running around all over his frozen body. _The heck did I just say to Kurapika!?_ He is repenting. Continuously. And praying. For his life. God bless Leorio. He looked at Gon.

Gon was staring at the pretty, long haired 'he' in front of them.

Kurapika turned his gaze to him pursued him in his most annoyed but composed voice. "Gon, stop staring at me and let's get _going_."

Gon blinked and came to his senses (yeah they were all _stunned_). He scratched his nape and smiled. "Uh… You look pretty, Kurapika."

Leorio, who was now covered with ice, was sweating even more. He was nervous. _Not good. We'll die. Thank you so much for creating a perfectly feminine male character and that you have to dress him as a girl which made him look even prettier than all the other female characters in the series Togashi!_

Kurapika closed his eyes and tried to suppress his anger. "Let's get going," he repeated, almost whispering.

The two dumbfounded people stood up and obeyed the command. Behind Kurapika, they walked towards the car.

Leorio bent a little and whispered to Gon. "I seriously thought it wasn't Kurapika."

Gon just nodded and never removed his eyes from the Kuruta.

Leorio continued, "Seriously serious, though, why does he have to dress as a girl?"

END.

* * *

Ree-chan: Come here Killua, let's make this fic longer!

Killua: No way.

Ree-chan: *pulls Killua's shirt collar and snatches him* Ahoho! What can you do 'bout it?

Killua: Aish~

Ree-chan: Hey cheer up! Why the long face?

Killua: . . .

Ree-chan: Because you're not in there, that's why, huh? *grins evilly*

Killua: . . .

Ree-chan: You're not helping me.

Killua: Why should I?

Ree-chan: Because I'll make you a fic; for you, or for you and Goooooonnnnnn =D

Killua: *tomato red face instantly* Wha- What the heck!?

Ree-chan: Stop pretending you don't want that, kid.

Killua: Don't you '_kid_' me!

Ree-chan: Plus the fans might want a new Killua fic. Ahohoho~ *snickers. snickers*

Killua: *stares disbelievingly* Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Ree-chan: Because you're having a bad feeling about this =D

Killua: WTF?

Ree-chan: I'll tape your mouth if you repeat that.

Killua: . . . ! [to readers] Get me the _hell_ away from here!

Ree-chan: *hears the plead* I'll let you co-write~

Killua: . . . *red red face :"* ...F-Fine...

Ree-chan: Gyahahaha! PLEASE REVIEW! Killua, talk to the readers!

Killua: *sighs* Review.

Ree-chan: Be more cheerful!

Killua: . . .

Ree-chan: I have tons of chocolate in my fridge!

Killua: *blinks and purses lips. clears throat and again with that red red cheeks (asdfghjkl! 3)* P-Please review? *smiles*


End file.
